


Pokemon, the Prismatic Adventure of Flint

by Goombarax



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Multi, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombarax/pseuds/Goombarax
Summary: From Hoenn to Alola, passing by Johto and Kanto, Flint will go through his adventure with his fellow Mudkip to complete his Prismatic Quest in order to activate a new evolution.





	1. Prologue

Somewhere, in a dream, Flint, a black boy who was a baby of 2 months, was laying on his bed in a kind of red dimension. He was born with a mysterious mutated left eye that no one could cure; in his dream it started to be activated and because of the pain that it caused to Flint he cried. 

Suddenly, something came out of a space warp; it was a white body with a black belly, red eyes and wore a big ring on him. It was the Pokemon God Arceus, he was walking towards the young Flint. When he opened his eyes and saw the Gigantic God, he stopped to cry and laughed of joy, as well as his eye went back to normal state. He lifted the bed with his Psyko ability to place it in front of his head, and said in his mind:   
“Ô my boy, you seem to be already in difficulty with this eye problem. As it is something that is born with you, I cannot do something to help you, I can only wish you the best through your life, so that nothing bad for you happen because of that.” Flint left his eye activated again and approached himself of Arceus to hug him, still on his bed and floating by the Psyko move.

“That’s really adorable, and you are starting to control this eye… you are really a good but strange person”, he then put back Flint on the ground, who was still smiling. “My boy it’s time for me to leave you. I may have the occasion to meet you again. Take care of yourself.” He told his “last words” to Flint before fading out of his warp.

Flint started to be sad of his departure and woke up. He was licked by the Poochyena of his mother, it tickled and Flint laughed, his mother happy to see him in good health.

It was at that moment that Flint unconsciously started to become interested to Pokemon.


	2. First Battle Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint meets a new girl called Nina who wants to go through adventure too, but they go to help someone in danger by a Pokemon, and so learn the Pokemon battle experience for the first time.

10 years have passed since Flint saw Arceus in his dream.

It's 6:30 am at Littleroot Town, Flint just got up and quickly made his toilet. after that he dressed up particularly: a white pull over with light blue slaves, a darker blue pair of trousers and a scarf, kind of inspired by . His bag was ready too, he went downstairs. His mother was waiting him at the door: "Oh my son, I'm so happy of you, you'll be a trainer that you ever wished to be. Go and catch'em all", that was the motivating words for Flint. "Thank you, mom. I'll come to see you from time to time." Before he exited the door, their Mightyena, who evolved with the time, ran onto Flint and made him falling; happily he licked Flint and felt a little sad as he won't have the time to play together. "Don't worry, I'll have the time to come and see you again", said Flint to comfort Mightyena. His mother kissed him and left the house.

7:00 am, Flint was ready to go to Professor Birch's Laboratory. At that moment, at the dorr of the left, he saw someone getting out of his house: it was a young white girl with orange hair and dressed up like a beginning cafe server. Their eyes met up and the atmosphere changed a little, the two blushed:  
\- "Uhm... Hello...", Flint was nervous and started to walk towards her, "Do you s...start your trainer adventure too ?"  
She tried to speak too and made an effort:  
\- "Uhm... Yes, I do". Flint felt happiness.  
\- "That's great, me too." "Oh I know, we can maybe try to walk together to the laboratory. What do you think of it ?"  
She started to think about it and accepted: "OK. It may be an occasion to know each other."  
\- "Alright, Let's Go."

They were starting to walk to the south of the town when suddenly they heard a voice next to the exit of the town. "Oh, someone seems to be in danger. Let’s go there”, said Flint to Nina who had a doubt “Isn’t it dangerous to go there without Pokemon ? It is outside the town”; then he told to her: “Well, we cannot know that unless we see what happens”. And they ran to the exit of the town.

They saw the Professor Birch who was chased by an angry Zigzagoon, they stopped near a bag on the ground; when Birch turned his head to see the children and still running, “Hey, kids. Please could you help me ? There are Pokeballs in my bag, choose a Pokemon and please get rid of this Pokemon behind me”, said in panic.

Flint decided to open the bag and got out of it 3 Pokeballs. They had to make a choice, but weren’t sure of the one to take. « Oh my,.. it’s really hard to choose the Pokemon to take”. Then Nina told to Flint “If you don’t know, try to take it randomly, you can fall on your favorite type luckily”. Flint passed his hand over the balls: the one at the left was hol at his feeling: “This one must be a Fire-Type Pokemon”. Nina was excited already: “Oh, give me that one, please.” While he gave that Fire Pokeball to Nina, he felt the one Pokeball was cooler than the other. “OK I’ll take this one, my favorite type”. Meanwhile, Birch was still chased by Zigzagoon and stumbled on a rock, Flint and Nina threw up then their Pokeballs and released the Pokemon within: the one that Flint had was Mudkip and Nina Torchic, “Too Cool, I have a Mudkip !!”, said Flint joyfully; their types were exactly as Flint said to Nina, she was impressed. “Uhm what we should do now ?” Flint stressed up as it’s the first time that he fights as a trainer; Nina answered “Well.. we can tell our Pokemon to use a move that we know from them. Let’s have a try.”

Flint thought that as he is a young Water-type Pokemon, he might know the basic moves of almost every Pokemon, so he said to Mudkip while moving his hand to the front of Zigzagoon ready to jump on Birch: “Mudkip, use Water Gun on Zigzagoon !”, Mudkip threw up a Water gun which hit Zigzagoon who felt and turned aggressively his head over Mudkip. It was now the turn of Nina to attack: “As a low level Pokemon and a Fire Pokemon, it would be this…Torchic, use Ember”, Torchic spilt some fire sparks to burn Zigzagoon. Afraid, the wild Zigzagoon wanted to flee, but Flint couldn’t let him go: “Mudkip, use now Tackle”, he ran and hit hard Zigzagoon who fainted.

“Yay, we did it”, said Flint and Nina in joy for having made their first battle victory; Birch was tired for running so long, he heavily breathed wile he was thanking the 2 kids: “Thank you a lot for saving me, I was doing some researches here, but that Pokemon jumped on me”; Nina replied: “It’s natural to help someone great like you”. Their Torchic and Mudkip were happy too, and then: “Oh, I think that we should continue the discussion in my laboratory. Come with me, kids”

Flint and Nina recalled the Pokemon into the Pokeballs, took the bag and walked with Professor Birch to his laboratory: their Pokemon journey can start now as they wanted.


End file.
